


the kid's kind of metal

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: over the rainbow (adoption crossovers) [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon), Moral Orel
Genre: Adoption, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, but only hinted at for awhile, discussion of canon abuse, orel is a run away, stephanie is kind of orels mom figure for a while, toki and orel lowkey bond over trauma, toki may not be super good with kids but he cant let orel be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: Orel didn’t know what he was doing or where he was going, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a bible in his hand, but he knew it was away from Moralton. Before he left, Stephanie handed him a cheap looking smartphone with a picture of him, doughy and her as the background, Jesus as the password and a single number (hers) programmed in, in case he ever needed anything.or: dethklok tries their hand at parenting again.





	1. Chapter 1

Orel didn’t know what he was doing or where he was going, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a bible in his hand, but he knew it was away from Moralton. Before he left, Stephanie handed him a cheap looking smartphone with a picture of him, doughy and her as the background, Jesus as the password and a single number (hers) programmed in, in case he ever needed anything.  
He had hopped on the bus and rode out of Moralton, Sinville, he was pretty sure he wasn't even in Statesota anymore. But wherever he was, it was away from his father. His father, his mother, Shapey, Brick, they all hurt to think about. He couldn't stay there, he would rather have died.  
While he waited for his next bus, he looked through his and Stephanie’s texts. 

Steph: youre doing what’s best for you, kid, don't worry about it.  
Orel (pup): but if god only gives us what we can handle, isnt it bad for me to run away like this?  
Orel (pup): shouldnt i have faced my problems instead of running away?  
Steph: Orel, youre 12. I don't think god would punish you for waiting until youre a little older to deal with problems like clay.  
Steph: you know ill support whatever you decide to do, but i really don't think going back and suffering clay and bloburta is the answer  
Steph: go out and have an adventure, kid.

Stephanie was always giving him good advice and helping him out. She was a lot like Reverend Putty like that. She was always supportive, she always cared. Sometimes Orel wished Stephanie has been his mom. He thought for a second about texting her, he hadn’t yet today, but he didn’t want to bother her at work (though he knew Stephanie had said he could never bother her.) Instead, he pulled out a little notebook from his bag and a pencil from his pocket and scribbled for a while.  
“They that’s pretty good.”  
Orel startled at the voice beside him. He had been so absorbed his his doodling that he didn't notice the blonde kid sitting next to him, looking about his age. She looked nice enough, but all her clothes were black and she had black makeup all over her face. He didn’t want to be rude (he had a few bruises on his arms from the last time he was rude to someone on the street), so he ignored it.  
“Oh, uh, thanks!” He looked down at his drawing and frowned. It was a deer and a bear fighting, birds flying around their feet. He didn’t really like it, but he wouldn’t speak ill of someone else’s tastes.  
She smiled at him and he could see there was an older woman sitting on the opposite side of her, probably her mom, talking quietly to someone on the phone. “Are you going to the show too?” she smiled at him.  
“What show?” He didn’t really know where he was, let alone any events going on nearby.  
“The Dethklok show the next city over?” She seemed confused, “the next bus is going that way and i thought, how you were dressed-”  
Orel looked down at his clothes. Stephanie had packed some extra clothes in his bag, mostly black t shirts and jeans she had from when she was younger. He was wearing a black shirt with a white long sleeve under it (it was kind of cold) and black jeans, mostly because he hadn't had the chance to wash his own clothes recently. He looked back up at the girl, “Oh, sorry! I don't really know who Dethklok is, i used to live in a pretty small town.”  
The girl looked shocked, “You don't know who Dethklok is? They’re like the biggest band on earth!” This had gotten her mother’s attention and she looked at Orel. “Why don't you come with us?”  
The mom looked uncertain, “CC, you don't know where he’s going, he’s probably busy.”  
Orel smiled, “actually, I’m just wandering, I don't really have anything going on.”  
The girl, CC, smiled and looked to her mom, “Can he please come with us,?? We don’t have to bring Dave!”  
The mom looked between CC and the phone a few times before sighing and hanging up on whoever she had been talking to. “Oh, fine. If he wants to come to the concert, he can.”  
CC cheered and looked to him, grinning, “wanna come to the concert with us? It’s gonna be totally brutal!”  
He thought about it, Dethklok didn’t seem like the kind of band he would be into but... Stephanie had said to have an adventure.  
“What the heck, sure!” He and CC cheered and her mother rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

Orel (pup): Hey stephanie! I met a nice girl and she’s gonna take me to a death clock concert!  
Orel (pup): She said it would be brutal! I hope it goes well, she seems nice!  
Steph: orel...  
Steph: just be careful. Be nice to the people in black masks and stay away from the stage equipment.  
Steph: and its dethklok. 

It took awhile for them to get on and off the bus, then they stopped at a fast food place to eat while they waited for it to get closer to concert time. CC and Orel talked about everything and nothing, Orel fascinated with her music tastes and her interests, while CC was amazed by how little got to his small town and just how much he knew about the bible. Every once in awhile CC’s mom would say something, seeming intrigued by Orels background.  
When it finally came time to make their way to the venue, CC’s mom plugged her number into Orel’s phone ‘just in case something happens’ and handed him his ticket (or, Dave’s really). He was polite to the big people in hoods and looked out at a sea of black fabric and greasy hair in front of him. He looked away tastefully from the women who flung off their shirts as the music started and tried to stay out of the way of the people slamming into each other as the music played.  
He couldn't understand most of the words and the volume hurt a little, but he was starting to feel the beat and jump around with CC, slamming into each other like the adults were. He laughed and headbanged and moshed and copied CC, having more fun than he had in the weeks since he’d left Moralton. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flash and then a buzzing in his pocket, no doubt the picture CC’s mom had taken then sent of them.  
After a little while, Orel noticed the ground shaking, as a bunch of huge stuff was crashing on the ground, but over the roar of the music and he crowd, he didn’t pay it much mind. CC’s mom moved with them as they had their fun, until they were near the front of the stage. If Orel noticed the black floor turning suspiciously red or the sudden decrease in concert goers or the suspicious looking bags the hooded people took from around them, he didn’t seem to care. He opened his eyes, looking up at the band that he had seen for the first time just a few hours ago on CC’s phone screen. Huh, the blond guy looked kind of like CC.  
As much fun as they were having, soon the concert was coming to an end and swaths of people started to surround the backstage entrance. Orel noticed most of them were women. Maybe this kind of music just appealed to women more? He mostly ignored them, chugging the water bottle CC’s mom had gotten for them. At least he tried to ignore them, until some people ran past them and swept Orel up in their frenzy.  
He was confused and kind of scared and none of the people seemed to care much that he had been brought along with them.he pulled out his phone and saw a new message from CC’s mom telling him to hold onto one of the lady’s dresses and wait until the people clear away. He held onto the shirt of the nearest lady and hoped he would be able to go back to CC and her mom soon. He tried to look over the crowd of people as best as he could but all he could see was a group of the hooded people pointing out at people in the crowd and the occasional lady being pulled up onto the platform they were on.  
Slowly, the crowd began to dissipate, either being picked by the hooded people or leaving disappointed. Orel spotted an opening and was about to make a break for it when the woman he was holding onto started moving. He looked up and saw a hooded figure pointing down at her, apparently not noticing him.  
He stumbled onto the platform after her and gasped when the platform started rising up. Looking down to the ground, he could see CC and her mom watching the platform and could feel buzzing in his pants pocket. 

Is that what stephanie meant by an adventure?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you think i know how to write toki, youre wrong, i dont know dick about shit and thats how it's gonna stay.

Orel woke up the next morning with a headache and a dry throat. He looked around and it seemed he was on a leather couch in a big room he’d never seen before. There was trash all over the place and he frowned. As much as he hated living at home, at least his mom knew how to clean up.   
He sat up, trying his best to ignore his headache and pulled out his phone, thanking god it still had battery left. He saw a bunch of texts between him, CC’s mom and stephanie.

Orel (pup): stephanie i got seperated from the nice girl but now i'm in a plane or something wiht a bunch of ladys and hooded people  
Steph: OREL OH MY GOD HOW  
Steph: stay calm kid, just hang by the walls and find somewhere to sit. Try to stay out of the hoods way and see where the ladys are going.  
Steph: if the ladys go off with band member, don't follow them. 

New kid : miss cc’s mom, i'm sorry! I didn't mean to get stuck up here!  
CC’s mom : don't worry kid, youll be fine. I’ve been up there before. Just stay out of everyones way and don't follow anyone unless youe specifically told to.  
New kid: where am i going?  
CC’s mom: well, i would assume either a hotel or the bands house. Either way you’ll be there soon, so be safe  
CC’s mom: try to find a man names charles

Orel (pup): i think were at their house except its in the sky instead of on the ground  
Orel (pup): is it weird for me to be really excited and scared at the same time?  
Steph: trust me, kid, everything thats going on is weird. How ever you feel is fine.  
Steph: just remember what i told you. Be safe orel and call me as soon as you can.

He scrolled through the occasional picture, him and CC at the show, a picture he’d sent to stephanie of him sitting in the plane to prove he was safe, and another when they got off. He found a picture he had taken of a man in a suit that he had followed (who he now remembered to be Charles.) Orel smiled, glad he could meet them.   
Taking his attention from his phone, he looked back around the room. If he was going to have to leave soon anyway, he might as well leave the room in a better state then when he found it. Digging through his pockets, he found a pair of headphones and plugged them in, listening to some some he had heard a lot while sweeping at Buried Pleasures. He picked up the beer bottles and stacked them against a wall, not knowing where the trascan way, picked up and folded any stray clothes onto a couch and picked up as much paper and plastic trash as he could by hand. He was about to start brainstorming how to clean up the various liquids on the ground when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
For a brief moment he was back at home, the smell of smoke and whisky hitting his nose like a baseball bat and he screamed, moving away. Turning, it took him a second, but he registered the hand as not his dad’s but of the Charles guy.   
“Good morning, Orel.” the man looked down at him, brows furrowed. “Are you alright?”  
Orel felt silly for a moment, “Oh, good morning Mr.Charles. I’m fine, you just surprised me.”  
Charles didn;’t look convinced, but he nodded anyways. He looked around the room and ‘hm’d. “I suppose you’re the one who cleaned this all up?”   
“Yea, I guess I just didn’t feel comfortable leaving this place a mess.” He hoped he didn’t do anything wrong.   
Charles gave a small smile and went to sit on the couch Orel has woken up on. Orel sat beside him and noticed the clipboard he held in his hands. Orel wrung his hands, “Did I do something wrong, Mr.Charles?”  
“No, Orel, I just need to ask you a few question before we can send you back home.” He looked down at his clipboard, scanning the questions.   
Orel nodded, but felt a knot form in his stomach.   
“Now Orel, can you tell me how you got here?” it was a simple question, but Orel tilted his head.   
“I thought I told you last night?”   
“You did Orel, but this is for the document.”  
“Oh. Well, I was at a concert with my new friend CC and when it was ending a bunch of ladys rushed past me and i got swept up in them.” Orel frowned, “Then I was on a plane or something so I texted my friends and they told me to stay out of the way and find you.”  
Charles wrote down what orel said,”It was good your friends gave you that advice. Orel, did you have any ulterior motive for coming here?” Orel looked at him, confused. “Ulterior means secret.”  
Orel slowly shook his head,”No, I came here on accident.”  
Charles nodded and wrote on the paper again, “What people know you’re here?”  
“My friends Stephanie, CC and CC’s mom.”  
Charles started to write it down, but looked at him. “Your parents don’t know you’re here?”  
Orel looked away not particularly wanting to talk about it. “No, I don't suppose they do.”  
“Would you like me to contact them?” Even though he asked, Charles looked like he already knew the answer.  
“No sir, that’s no necessary.”  
Charles looked him in the eye and sighed, flipping the page (thought he first one didn’t look entirely filled out).  
“Orel, did you take any pictures or recordings while you were here?”   
Orel pulled out his phone and showed him the pictures he had, mostly of himself, but some with charles and one with the young lady who’s shirt he’d been holding on to. Charles nodded and scribbled on the sheet. The next question, charles didn’t look at the sheet for.  
“Do you have any parent or guardian's contact information?”  
Orel didn’t know his parents numbers, so he knew it wouldn’t be lying to say he didn’t know, but instead he told him stephanie’s number.   
Charles wrote it down on the sheet and stood, telling Orel to stay where he was for a moment. He sat where he was told to, knowing Charles would be calling Stephanie and as much as he trusted her, he didn’t know if she could out talk a businessey like him. After a few moments, someone walked into the room, but it wasn’t Charles.   
“Whos ams you?” The man looked at him from across the room, obviously tired and hungover.   
“I’m Orel.” Orel stood and walked to him, putting out his hand. The man shook it, introducing himself as Toki.   
“How dids you gets in here?” He questioned, watching him curiously, “Fans aren’t allowed around here.”  
“Oh, I wouldn't say I’m a fan,” Orel laughed a bit, “I didn't even know who you were until yesterday. My friend CC brought me to your concert last night and i got brought here on accident.”  
Toki looked surprised, “We ams the biggest bands on earth, how has you not heards of us?”  
He shrugged, “I just grew up i'm a pretty small town.”  
Orel went back to sit on the couch and Toki followed, significantly less hostile when Orel told him he had been talking to Charles. Orel told him about Moralton and Toki nodded along, occasionally interrupting him to compare it to his hometown and the places he passed through when he first got to America or to exclaim about all the ‘brutal’ things Orel had done in his efforts to be good. Best of all, when something hit a bit too close to home for either of them, they knew to change the subject. It was one of the best conversations he’d had with an adult (besides Stephanie) in a long time.  
“Good morning, Toki.”  
They both startled, too consumed in their conversation to notice when Charles came back into the room. “Orel, I spoke with your ‘guardian’.”  
Orel swallowed. He knew logically this man wouldn’t do anything, but his voice was so familiar, he felt his heart stop. He looked up at Charles and tried to swallow down his fear. “And?”  
Charles looked down at his clipboard, “And, unless you can find me a suitable place to drop you off, you will have to go back to Moralton.”  
“Can’t you drop me back at the concert place with CC?” Orel tried not to show how badly he didn’t want to go back, but by the way Toki’s face twisted beside him, he guessed it showed anyway.  
“Orel, I’ve talked to Stephanie.” Charles awkwardly kneeled beside him, looking him in the eye, “I can look into foster homes in the area if you want, get child services down there, but until that happens, they’re your legal guardians and I am required to place you in their care.”  
Orel’s head dropped and he tried to think of something to do.   
“Why don’ts he stays with us until you get childs proktective services?” Toki spoke up, “I means, I donts wanna deal withs a kid anymores thans you, but its better thans sendings him back.”  
Charles frowned. “Toki, you do remember the last time you tried to take care of a child.”  
“Yea, but this ones can acktually thinks!” 

Orel was wholly confused as to what they meant by that, but he could see where Toki was going with this. 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea-”

“Just untils he gets a foster homes!”

Charles looked between Toki and him a few times, frowning. Finally, he stood and sighed, “Are you alright with this Orel?”

He nodded slowly, not wanting to risk this chance. “Y-yes sir, Mr.Charles!”

Charles looked to Toki, “I will ask that you be the one to tell the rest of the band about this.” Then he turned away, pulling out his phone as he left. Toki smiled and stood, leading Orel away from the couch and the room and everything that had just happened and to a small table.   
“I usually donts like kids too much,” He dropped a bowl full of colourful cereal and strawberry milk in front of Orel and another on the other side of the table, “Buts you stayings here is better then goings backs to that dildos place, huh?” He started eating and motioned for Orel to do the same. “Yous should eats that now, befores mr. robot buys yous nasty healthy foods.”  
Orel didn’t point out that the cereal was far sweeter than he was used to at home or that it would probably wreak havoc on his empty stomache, instead after taking a few bites he asked, “Toki, whats a dildo?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you think i know how to write, youre not only wrong, youre wrong.
> 
> i have exactly 3 brain cells and 4 are on vacation.

Orel was fairly used to the sound of fighting, typically through walls, starting out hushed but growing steadily louder until you could hear it in every room of the house. He was not used to bearing witness to said fighting. Or for said fighting to be directly about him.  
“Oh come on Toki, you can’t just make decisions like this without talking to use first!” There was a big guy with black hair talking to Toki, just loud enough to be considered yelling.  
“He needed somewheres to stays whats was i susposed to do?” Toki was just as loud, the two almost scared him.  
“Not bring a fucking kid here!” The big guy pinched the bridge of his nose and a short brown haired guy agreed.  
“Yea, thatsch what foschter homesch are for!”  
A red head was standing next to the black haired one, watching him. He looked him up and down while he took a swig from a bottle. “Ya really should’a asked first, man.”  
A blond on the other side of Toki was fiddling with a guitar and only seemed half interested in the conversation, but put in his own input on occasion, though Orel couldn't understand him.   
Orel tried to ignore the very loud and slightly drunk men currently assaulting his senses, he looked down at his phone and scrolled through his messages and some bible verses he had written in his notes, just so he could pull them out when he needed them. Regardless, he couldn’t focus. Everytime one of them rose their voice suddenly, his eyes jolted up towards them, pulling him out of his distractions.   
He must have looked about as uneasy as he felt, because the redhead looked over to him, in his freshly washed button up and trousers and told the others he was gonna take him to Toki’s room. Toki looked at him, like he was asking if he was okay, and nodded, going back to his argument.  
Orel stood and followed the redhead as he walked out of the room, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. “I, uh,” He tried to think of something to say, “I’m sorry I made everyone upset.”  
The guy snorted and took a fresh swig of his bottle, “Nah, you didn’t do anything. Honestly, Nat’n’s probably gonna cave anyway, So yer fine.”  
“Oh, well, gee, thanks, sir.” Orel’s face screwed up a bit, “I’m sorry, what was your name?”  
The guy stopped, wavering for a moment. “Toki wasn’t lying when he said you didn’t know us.” He laughed, “My names Pickles.”  
Orel smiled and stuck out his hand, “I’m Orel!”  
Pickles snorted, trying and failing to hold in a joke that Orel wouldn’t have gotten anyway, and shook his hand. “Nice.”  
They kept walking in relative silence, neither thinking it really necessary to say anything. Occasionally, Pickles would say something about a room they passes, but those outbursts were far and few between. Orel took the quiet time to check his phone.

Steph: while i trust your judgement, i will say be careful.   
Steph: theres a reason dethklok has the reputation it does, death follows them everywere  
Steph: i just don't want you to be one of them  
Orel (pup): i'm sure itll be fine! Toki seems really nice and i'm sure the others will be too once i get to know them!  
Orel (pup): and its only until mom and dad arent my mom and dad anymore  
Steph: as far as i'm concerned, clay and bloberta stopped being your mom and dad a long time ago  
Steph: just promise me you’ll be safe.  
Orel (pup): I promise!   
Orel (pup): oh and tell doughy to call me when he gets home from school!

He smiled, thinking about sending a new update to CC’s mom about what was going on, but after he told her he was staying with the band for a little while, she didn’t answer for a long time. 

“Who’s that, yer girlfriend or somethin?” Pickles was peering over his shoulder with a crooked smile, “I mean good on you but also you’re like 10.”

“I’m 12. But this isn’t my girlfriend, she’s my friend Stephanie. She helped me leave moralton and is really cool,” Orel chuckled a bit, “Besides she’s way older than me and she doesn’t even like boys.”

Pickles nodded, “Well, she seems nice anyway. Who’s Doughy?”

“Oh gee, Doughy’s my best friend! He’s really nice and funny and we used to hang out all them time!” He thought on it for a second, “I kinda feel bad. I think I was the only one who really hung out with him.”  
Pickles shrugged, “At least you still talk. I knew kids back in school who had nothin’ and nobody and most of em killed themselves.” seeing the look on Orel’s face, he backtracked, “I mean, he’s probably fine, though, he has that Stephanie chick and all-”  
Pickles stopped and looked around them, screwing up his face. “I, uh, i think we passed Toki’s room.”

After stepping back and refinding the room, Pickles let him in, hanging in the doorframe. Orel sat on the bed, looking around at the models and posters, it reminded him of his old room (but with a lot less jesus.) He sat at the desk, careful not to touch anything and let out a breath.   
It was kind of dark and smelled like sugar and sweat and he’s still not really thought through his circumstances, that he would be staying here with these people he'd never met. the thought made his gut feel heavy and his chest felt like it was caving in. He tries to reach for his phone, but his hands were suddenly shaky, he couldn't even get them in his pockets, he doesn't understand what’s wrong. He tried to stay still, get himself under control, but he could feel himself shaking? But he doesn't know why? What’s wrong? What’s going on? He was fine? IT WAS FINE?  
“Aw shit, you okay kid?”  
Orel’s eyes snapped up to Pickles and he wants to answer but his throat feels like it’s closing, like he can't breath his eyes are burning and he can feel tears falling but he swore he felt fine, he needs to text Stephanie or find Toki but he CAN’T GET HIS PHONE-  
And Pickles is still in the doorway, debating on whether to help or ignore him or go get toki or something. Does helping Toki’s new kid count as showing care? Then he heard the kid trying and failing to breath and he called to a klokateer passing by to get the kid some fucking water and call Toki while they’re at it. 

He didn’t fucking sign up for this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a mess


End file.
